Saving the Ones You Love
by Wings of Fluffiness
Summary: a world were kagomes family goes down the well a few times a month to go on a trip. but what happens when kagome gives her life to save her family. whats this inuyasha is falling in love with kagome ? pairings inukag... sanmirk later


Ding-Dong.Ding-Dong. "I'm coming." said a man walking towards the door. Then out of nowhere a white and black blob of color suddenly passed him. "I wonder what that could be?" he quickly thought with a chuckle. The white and black blob quickly slowed down as it reached for the door revealing a 6- year-old girl with crystal blue eyes that looked like the sky.  
  
She quickly opened the door and squealed "Uncle Myoga, where have you been?" as she pounced on him.  
  
He quickly heard an "Oi." from Myoga as well as thump. He started leaning on the side of the door watching and listening to Miyoga his older brother with the 6-year-old girl on top of him.  
  
Myoga picked himself up as well as the girl. When he put her on his shoulders he said, "I'm fine Kagome" he said with a chuckle and then said, "and how are you." he waited for a reply.  
  
"I'm fine." she sad quickly.  
  
"That's good to hear. Where is your father may I ask" myoga asked. She quickly looked at the giving the man there a big smile and looked back at her uncle and then looked back up and pointed towards the door.  
  
Myoga looked at where she was pointing to and saw a man leaning against the door. He smiled as he said, "Good morning Tokuya, how have you and Kikyo been lately?"  
  
Tokuya looked at his older brother and said " Oh we've been just fine we been teaching Kagome here how to fight."  
  
Myoga quickly looked at Kagome "So your learning how to fight, what weapons have you been practicing with?" as he started to put Kagome down.  
  
"Oh um.. Archery and 2 Swords.. Oh and hand to hand combat because daddy says its goes good with swords and for self defense if I have no weapons on me." she said with a smile.  
  
"O-oh." Myoga managed to stutter out, he was in shock ' I thought Tokuya was only joking with me.. she can fight at this age my god.' he thought to himself.  
  
" Hey Big Bro something wrong you kinda went pale when you heard she was training at this age." Tokuya said with a grin on his face as he thought ' hahahahaha this face is priceless.. I wonder how it will look when he sees how far she has gotten in her training she was a natural at it.. though it even surprised me'. "Well come in you don't want to stay outside all day do you?" Tokuya turned around holding Kagome's hand to look at his brother.  
  
"Oh. no we wouldn't want that" Myoga was still in shock about his niece learning to fight with such weapons.  
  
"Come on Kagome we gotta have some breakfast" Tokuya said as he looked at his daughter who was smiling and nodded in response. Tokuya looked at Myoga "Bro you want some breakfast don't you?" Myoga nodded in response and followed his little brother and his niece Kagome into the kitchen.  
  
While the three of them had breakfast they started to talk about what they should bring to the feudal ages on the other side of the well. Kagome suggested that they bring 2 motorcycles to move faster to get from town to town since they had only a few weeks their. They all agreed and they went to change into their feudal age clothes for that day. They wouldn't want to were there regular clothes that day they thought it would be fun to were there feudal clothes for now. They packed some regular clothes, there fighting clothes that also including training clothes, food, and a first aid kit just incase Kagome got knocked out. Kagome has been taught to heal since she is a miko. After they packed they went to go change.  
  
Myoga was the first to finish dressing in his feudal clothing. He wore a blue and dark purple kimono. Tokuya was coming down the stairs with Kagome on his back. Tokuya wore a green and black kimono while Kagome was wearing a very pretty kimono. It had a blue collar and a pink long sleeve shirt and it had a long red skirt and on top of that was a dark blue clothe that was wrapped by a black kind of scarf.  
  
As Tokuya went insane with happiness seeing his daughter look so beautiful he kept taking pictures. He went through two disposable cameras. It took Myoga all his will power not to knock him out including that Kagome kept hiding behind because she being scared by her own father.  
  
Finally Myoga and Kagome calmed Tokuya down. Kagome went down the well first with the supplies so that her uncle and her papa. She climbed the well and looked around saying "well I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore Toto" she started to giggle when she heard her uncle and her father with one of the dirt bikes. She went through one of the bags and pulled out to ropes and a ladder.  
  
She threw down the ladder and the two ropes. Myoga and her father tied the ropes on the dirt bike and climbed up the ladder. They pulled the dirt bike up after they took a minutes rest. They did the same thing for the other bike as well. After the pulled the bikes up and tied down their supplies on it they started to get sitting on them. Papa and Kagome were on one bike and Myoga was on the other.  
  
"Hey Papa can we have a race to the town that's around here." Kagome asked.  
  
"Hmm." Papa said. " What do u think Bro? You think we should " as he looked at Myoga.  
  
Myoga gave them a one of those "lets-add-a-catch-to-this-race." kind of grin. " Totally, but lets add a catch to it."  
  
Kagome thought 'hmm, a catch this should be fun.' "What's the catch?" Kagome asked excitedly.  
  
" Who ever loses has to clean the next evil demons bones." Myoga said.  
  
"Your on" Papa said. (Oooooooooohhhhh they're having a race on motorbikes. Me so happy. Ok on with the story)  
  
"Ok nothing to wild ok..Papa..Uncle Myoga" They both nodded but then grinned slyly at each other. ' Uh oh what have I gotten my self into. Maybe I should leave my mouth shut sometimes.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
They started the race after Kagome had counted to five. They were speeding down the forest do those kind jumps that motor cross people do. (I just love those they're so awesome)  
  
After awhile racing Kagome just felt something. 'Oh no. Oh god please don't be at the village' Kagome thought.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE SOMEONE." Yelled a voice from a woman from what anyone could tell.  
  
'Oh no. no no no no please don't let him hurt anybody. Please for the sake of Kami don't let it somebody.' Kagome thought as fear started poring into her face. Not for herself but for everybody else. Kagome, Papa, and Myoga were going full throttle now wondering what was going on. 


End file.
